


Give me a Hand

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Honestly you should all assume hickies will be in my writing from now on), Begging, Bottom Sapnap, Edging, Excessive use of 'Pretty Boy', Get off my back, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, No penetration, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Top George, no kink shaming here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Sapnap wants to do Edging, George is beyond willing to indulge him.“Now?” George asked with a coy look, glancing at his monitor as if he didn’t have Sapnap already grinding against him in his lap. “You really waste no time now do you?”“Shut up, I’m going to lose my mind if you don't touch me right now.” Sapnap growled into George’s ear, teeth dragging along the crest of his ear and tugging the lobe, shivering in satisfaction at the twitch he felt inside the brunet’s pants and the shaky exhale.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 456
Collections: MCYT





	Give me a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I did kinktober this year, but I'll probably just post this and 2 more short Smut fics as a pathetic attempt to be included. Enjoy the story, its short and to the point.

“Please?” The tanned boy whined, cheeks flush as the pale hand on his cock gave a languid stroke, brown eyes assessing him coldly as a smirk crossed plump lips, the overall expression taunting. 

“Sapnap.” George said with a pop on the last letter, thumb dragging tortuously slowly over the other’s head, grin widening at the desperate shiver that went through a nearly spent body. “It’s only been one day and you’re so desperate already?” The shorter boy carefully braced himself on his knees and one elbow above the writhing boy, using his position to keep the other from bucking his hips into the slow and meticulous hands that were keeping him on edge. Black eyes squeezed shut and his lips fell open in a breathy noise as George’s lips grazed his ear to litter words that only made the burn under his skin worse. “Disgusting, I thought you were better than that.”

“George please, I can’t.” He whimpered, not sure if he meant he couldn’t hold back from cumming or if he couldn’t handle another moment without cumming. Either way, George’s teeth tugged on his earlobe harshly while the hand on him gave a final stroke before pulling away. Sapnap sobbed, the heat that welled under his skin pulsed, feeling as if he would explode anyways. Gentle hands rubbed at the skin on his hips, firm enough to ground him but light enough to prevent him from getting pleasure from it, short whimpers and needy pants falling from his lips. Slowly, too slowly, the burning wave that was nearly ready to consume him faded away, pulling back until it was just an unpleasant burn that thrummed beneath the skin that held him together. 

“You are so adorable like this.” George said into his ear, tone softer even as teeth meanly pulled at the skin until he whimpered, hands he had been digging into the bed reaching up to shove the older boy to the side, off of him. 

“You’re so annoying.” Sapnap groused, moving and shivering as the movement reminded him of how hard his was, biting down on his lip and blinking dizzily at the ceiling while George snickered. “Fuck, I could cum if I move the wrong way.” He said in surprise, only taking a few more moments to focus again, now observing a smug look on George’s face. 

“I know, that's why I stopped.” He said, shifting to sit up and the pale grey shirt he had on sliding down to cover his own erection, look only slightly apologetic. “You sure you want to do this for 4 more days?” The brunet asked, staring sympathetically at the raven who offered him a surprisingly steady grin. 

“Fuck yeah, I’ve never had so much fun.”

* * *

George bit into his neck, sucking a deep dark mark that made his hips push upwards into the light grip that surrounded his cock, the older boy’s free hand immediately pushing his hips back down into the mattress. “Be good for me Sap, or I’ll make you wait another day.” He threatened into his ear, ripping a pathetic sound from Sapnap who nearly instantly relaxed into his grip submissively. “Fuck, you give up so easily don’t you?” The words flared in Sapnap’s chest and spun through his brain over and over again. “You’re just an easy slut aren’t you Sapnap? That’s why you’re letting me do this over and over again?” The hand on his cock tightened, the most friction the raven had gotten all night. He tipped his head back for greedy teeth to nip at the new exposed skin, careful to not leave marks. 

“George, please?” The other laughed at him, full of disdain before pulling away to stare down at him as if he wasn’t worth the time to answer the question. 

“You ever get tired of that?” He asked mirthfully, lips pulled into a mean grin that only grew when Sapnap gasped in pleasure as the pace on his cock got faster and making his thoughts go blank. “Having my name on your lips? Begging for me to let you cum?” Sapnap screwed his eyes shut, whimpered and bucking against the hand that pinned him down. “Or is my name so sweet you can’t help but beg with every breath you take? Go ahead, beg me some more.”

“George, so close, please can I cum?” Sapnap practically raced to say, chest heaving as the hand sped up, feeling like he was dancing along the edge as heat burned in his whole body. 

“You really don’t get tired of it, do you? You’ll just keep begging even when you know the answer is no.” George sounded breathless, staring down into a flushed and needy expression, catching the faintest twitch of expression that ran right above his lips, noting the tensing and breathing heavily through his nose. “So predictable.” George purred, pulling his hand away and pushing Sapnap’s hips down into the bed with two hands, shivering at the sob that came from a wrecked throat. 

“George, please, I was so close no.” He babbled, shiny black eyes staring at him in confusion even as his thoughts started to clear back up. Still, George offered him a soft smile and leaned in enough to bring their lips together, the younger pressing into his mouth eagerly, leading the kiss with need while harsh puffs of air forced out of his nose cutely. 

“One more day Sapnap, then you can cum as many times as you want.” The brunet promised against whiny and bitten lips while reaching back for a flushed cock, starting to stroke again slightly as another needy whimper rang through the room at the same time an amused giggle did. “One more day, pretty boy.”

* * *

Sapnap had lost track of how many times this week George had brought him to the edge of what had to be his sanity. It felt like a dance where the brunet had barely held onto Sapnap by the thinnest strands before tugging him away from the edge before resuming the torturous dance. Each time Sapnap lost a bit more of his thoughts, trying to fling himself over into the orgasm that lied there, but practiced fingers and hands kept him away each time. The feelings were infuriating, each small action against his cock felt like too much and nowhere near enough to give him release, his skin was constantly hot and had goosebumps like his own body couldn’t decide if he was cold or feverish. George had brought the raven haired boy to the edge at least 3 times the day before, each time just as disappointingly unfulfilled as the last and Sapnap was over it, but he wasn’t a quitter. It was little surprise to either boy when midnight came and Sapnap had thrown himself into the brunet’s lap, already hard with heated eyes. 

“Now?” George asked with a coy look, glancing at his monitor as if he didn’t have Sapnap already grinding against him in his lap. “You really waste no time now do you?”

“Shut up, I’m going to lose my mind if you don't touch me right now.” Sapnap growled into George’s ear, teeth dragging along the crest of his ear and tugging the lobe, shivering in satisfaction at the twitch he felt inside the brunet’s pants and the shaky exhale. 

Before Sapnap could relish the brief victory he had gotten, a pale hand slid into his hair and pulled his head back quickly while another grabbed his hip firmly, halting all movement while being forced to look at a flushed face that had a sadistic grin, the fingers pulling hard enough to make black eyes prickle. “You forget our positions, Sap.” George drew out, leaning forward as he collected himself. “You can get off, but I don’t have to help you.” That got a whine accompanied by a panicked expression, the raven easily losing the driving fire and instead feeling it course through his body, cooling him off enough to be pliant and submissive for the amused older boy who tugged his hair again, the whine louder this time. “There you go, there's my pretty boy.” He cooed, leaning in to press hot kisses along Sapnap’s neck, taking his time even as the skin beneath his touch twitched in desire. 

“George, you’re so slow.” Sapnap complained, wiggling slightly and only having a moment of notice when the hand holding his hair fell out, the locks damp already. He stared into brown eyes in confusion, the chocolate pools hot enough to burn him alive, before a sharp pop went through the room and Sapnap blinked, his head tilted slightly to the side now. It took only a moment before the sting registered, blinking again before he shuddered and a low moan that bubbled in his throat filled the room, leaning forward until his head rested in George's shoulder, feeling the laugh the pale boy made rather than hearing it. 

“You are such a stupid slut.” George growled into his ear, teeth nipping at the tan skin in front of him, delighting in the shivers and mewls he got in response, figuring Sapnap was nearly out of it already. He was glad they had discussed this beforehand, knowing to be a bit more gentle to the raven haired boy. “You’d let me do anything to you just so you can cum, wouldn’t you?” He asked in a gentler tone, the soft whimper his only response. The mean smile faded into something softer, not that the younger boy could see it. 

George quickly pushed the other’s jeans down to his mid thigh, unsurprised Sapnap had forgotten underwear and instead dragging a single finger up the other’s leaking cock, the shiver from the boy in his lap making him hum softly, his own cock throbbing in his pants. _Next round._ George promised himself before nipping gently to get Sapnap’s attention. 

As Sapnap pulled back he forced a mean grin back onto his face, easier to put on that ever once glassy black eyes stared at him pleadingly, a thin trail of spit having made its way down Sapnap’s chin from the corner of his mouth. There was no hesitation as George pressed forward to kiss the younger male, forcing his tongue in and enjoying the brief submission from the normally bratty boy. He took his time, drinking in every shiver and moan Sapnap made whether it was from trailing his fingers up and down tanned thighs, teasing his cock with a single digit, or prom pressing his tongue in so deeply the other could hardly breathe and staying there until the whimpers reached a higher pitch. Finally the brunet pulled away, breathing out at the fucked out visage before him, Sapnap’s lips nearly bruised and a trail of spit between their lips as a reminder of their kiss. The British boy smirked, rolling his clothed erection upward and drawing a needy moan out the ravens throat. “Why don’t you ask me that question you had all week Sapnap?” George pressed gently, tone the right mix of mean and playful. 

“George, please, can I cum?” The raven asked immediately, the fingers he had clenched into the chair reaching up to rest on George’s slender waist, the action tender but hurried. “I need to, you promised.” George couldn’t help the adoring look that replaced the crafted mean one, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss, softer this time, to pliant lips while curling his fingers around Sapnap’s cock, taking in the moan and letting go of Sapnap’s hip to grip unmarked hips with a bruising ferocity. 

“Go ahead pretty boy.” He mumbled against Sapnap’s mouth as the other wasted no time to roll his hips up, fucking his hand erratically while George continued to stroke him pacelessly. Sapnap groaned, eyes screwing shut as the bruising grip on his thigh got stronger each motion he made flexing the skin under the hold and forcing the fingers in harder, but he couldn’t help but chase after an orgasm he had been waiting for all week, even as lips pushed against his again, needy and desperate in their own way. “You’ve been a good boy all week, go ahead and cum for me, you’re so close Sap.” The encouragement was all he needed, briefly stilling as the first wave of cum passed from his tip, acting as lubricant and making his following desperate thrusts easier once his cock was slicked up from it. A lewd moan was wrought from his chest, practically seeing stars from the intensity of his orgasm while his hips worked tirelessly into a firm grip, shaking viscerally with each swipe of George’s thumb over the slit of his cock. It felt like hours before he could feel his limbs as his orgasm fade away, even then they were shaky and felt like they were made of that static you would find on old televisions, weak and nearly intangible. It took a moment longer to realize the static was in his head, hearing George’s voice float into his ears without the ability to comprehend it. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, tongue thick and uncooperative, the sound more muffled than he’s like even as he spoke it into a shoulder he found himself leaned into. George chuckled, moving his face up to kiss at Sapnap’s ear, registering the shiver with delight, removing his hand for the moment from the boy’s thigh and cock. 

“You looked like you were having fun.” George grinned at him, something lingering behind the look that might have enough to make Sapnap feel apprehensive if not for the flood of endorphins that were rampaging his senses still.

“Mhmm.” Was the younger boy’s unintelligible answer, shivering at the ache he felt in his thigh and knowing there would be bruises there. The next morning he would find himself impressed George managed to leave bruises as he didn’t actually bruise easily, but in the moment the shiver was a distraction, a distraction the older boy took. George was grateful for the wheels on the chair as he quickly rolled them forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed clumsily, but the pliant boy in his lap remained undisturbed if confused for the motions, only just starting to catch the sly look in brown eyes that were still hungry. 

George pressed the younger forward, able to wrestle the heavier boy onto the bed despite the other’s general bonelessness and his thinner disposition. He finished removing Sapnap’s jeans, shoving his own sweats off in the same motions before straddling the younger boy who watched him with a nervous smile, not fighting it. Still, he gasped in surprise when George gripped their cocks together in the same hand, shivers that felt like needles traveling up his whole body while whimpering. The British boy smirked at the sensitive reactions, seeing the goosebumps raise across the oversensitized boy’s skin, leaning forward enough to nip at a marked necked with hickies in various stages of fading, adding a new one to the mix as he stroked them slowly, not wanting to completely overwhelm the boy who was about to have a long night. As small hiccups ripped free from an already straining throat, George pulled up to whisper into the tanned boy’s ear. 

“I said you could cum tonight, but I never said how many times. You’re in for a long night, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad, I wrote it in one afternoon. If anybody wants to recommend some kinks or prompts feel free. I won't guarentee any prompts to be filled, but if I like something enough I'll probably do it. <3 Thanks for reading this, I'm a sucker for comments and kudos if you guys wanna leave them, but let me say you guys reading is more than enough. <3


End file.
